My invention solves the problem of storing two items of dissimilar temperature. It also can be used to warm food with the use of an automobile and it can protect the locks of that auto from freezing rain and ice storms.
This invention makes it possible to transport two foods that must be kept at different temperatures, such as ice cream and a hot sandwich.
Also, because of the unique construction of this lunch box, we gain several features not normally found in other lunch boxes. One such feature is the ability to warm food with the use of an automobile.
Unlike common lunch boxes, my unit has a magnetic strip that allows either compartment of the lunch box to adhere to the metal surface of an automobile. This makes it possible to fasten one or both halves of the lunch box to a hot surface of an automobile, such as the hood, which is normally hot when the engine is hot. The hood also may be hot from solar energy.
By placing the hot and cold lunch box on the hood of an auto, we create a warming chamber. The food in the chamber can be warmed while the automobile is traveling.
Another feature of the hot and cold lunch box is its ability to protect the door locks and handles of an automobile. Since it is constructed of a high thermal barrier material and adheres to the metal surface of an automobile, it can be used to protect the automobile's door locks and handles from freezing rain and ice storms.